zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Golden Freddy Golden/The Bullshit News! Part 1
A little return of an old user over yonder. It's been a big while! Haven't done much, and nothing much has happened. Anyone still around? Anyone looking for some good ol' nostalgia? I remember infecting this place, I was a little cell amongst many others! Among those, I made friends! Acquaintaces! Best friends! During my time here I was literally just a child, I don't know what the fuck I was doing, and I still don't know to this day! Gradually, everything slowed down! This place made me happy when I was feeling off. Somehow, there was always a special someone waiting in the chats. There was always people around! Always someone to talk to. I was just a tumor, showed signs of turning into cancer, but went away soon enough. Everyone got busy, everyone had things to do, and so many things happened wherever they were. And so, they left. They returned with a discord! I don't know if it's back on since I can't really use it often, with having no internet and having to just use mobile data. Oh! And there's an Amino! Which I don't know what happened to. On the topic of the Amino. Someone special to so many people, that were here or close to them. That someone went away. But their memories are still with those who they became friends with! And they won't be forgotten, and will be remembered. Rest in peace. I lost touch with everyone after this, they were devastated, and I wasn't really close with a lot of them to do much. Let's move onto a lighter topic! I'd like to share the friends that I've made here, and I still can't forget them! Hayashi! A lady! They actually reached out into the darkness and talked again! From the dead, they're still kicking! Busy with things they can't help, like a lot of these people probably are! TinyBoxTimKira! Someone I admired, someone that did their all in doing something they loved. A good boi who knows what they're doing! Ello! I still can't type their full username because I keep forgetting how! But they're an amazing person, easy to hang with, very relatable. Over all another good boi. Zero! A young lad, don't know where they are now, but probably still kicking it! Another good boi! Stays in touch with memes too. Naru! A woman! She got married to Tim once, and I missed it because I'm in another time, and I can't wake up early. They were the butter to Tim's toast, and a mother to more than most! And JadeAlannah. The best best friend you'll ever make. One of the first people that I met. The one I loathe losing contact with. Someone who will stay up for you just because they honestly want to. I miss everyone. I hope that out there, everyone here's doing fine. My name is BSM, call me Shane, the last name I'll go by with all the other names I've used. This has been the best experience of my life. Thanks for making this, Zener. And this, This has been your bi-annual news source, with an ironic name. I am your host, Shane. Signing off! See you on the next adventure. Category:Blog posts